fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xmark12/Random Trivia For My Characters
Just decided to do this for the luls. Despite the title, I also added random trivia from some of my friends' OCs/characters. Willpower Scale This section is going to talk about who has more willpower (or determination) than the other. This will go from most willed to least willed (though all of these characters in their own right are pretty willed). This will also only go through characters that aren't Gods (or Deities)! #Aio Yukinojo #Kiir Tanichi #Linx Rifelson #Abyssion #Shiryu Rain #Zoey Lockins #Arc Lanistar #Koumari Seioto #General Tenshiko #Waver Ushi Images & music that I think of when designing a setting This section will talk about what I think of when I create certain settings. This may give you a slight understanding and perspective of how certain places look. Keep in mind that these images and songs are not mine! Images when I think about Gyrohem's landscape/nature-filled areas: ''' *Music to accompany the images '''Images when I think about Gyrohem's larger cities: *Music to accompany the image What the interior of Gyrohem cities may look like: ' *Music to accomany the image '''Image when I think about Aio's birthplace, the slums: ' *Music to accompany the image Who's inspired by/most similar to who? This section is for which characters were in inspired by/most similar to already established character(s), concepts, or ideas. *Linx Rifelson: Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Simon (Gurren Lagann). Keep in mind these are my takes on Linx, and not my friend's. *Omen Rifelson: Garen (League of Legends), Thors (Vinland Saga), Badr (Magi, Adventure of Sinbad), Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden). The second, third, and last characters are my take on Omen, and not my friend's. *Abyssion: Darius (League of Legends), Kiritsugu (Fate/Zero), Garou (One Punch Man). These three characters are my takes on Abyssion. *Delta: Iago (Othello: The Moor of Venice), Kumagawa Misogi (Medaka Box). My take on Delta. *Kiir Tanichi: Nanashi (Sword of the Stranger. Pre-Beginning of Series Nanashi specifically). *Noah: Nanashi (Sword of the Stranger. Post-BoS Nanashi specifically), Jax (League of Legends). *Naphadyl: Touko Aozaki (Kara no Kyoukai/Nasuvese). *Ergo: Guts (Berserk. My take on Ergo). *The Core: Jyygalag (The Elder Scrolls). *Zaunig: Sora (No Game No Life), Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog). *Shiryu Rain: Reinhard Van Astrea (Re:ZERO), Tatsuya Shiba (Irregular at Magic High School). *Note: Taichi Kawasumi (Hibi Chouchou. Mainly his looks), Nine (Zankyou no Terror). My take on Note. *Aio Yukinojo: Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu no Index), Ekko (League of Legends). My take on Aio. *Koumari Seioto: Ryu and/or Ken (Street Fighter). What all Supernaturals on Gyrohem have in terms of Abilities '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have their senses at least 5x better than if they didn't have Aura), Pain Negation, Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Regeneration (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability) Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he/she has Aura. If all of his/her Aura depletes, then he/she won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Average Human without amplifying his/her speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed) Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Insert explanation of the character's use of Aura Energy here. "Willpower": 'An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Insert explanation of the character's use of Willpower here. Original/Old Stuff For Linx *'Final Form+ makes Linx's blue glow from Final Form a bit larger and has elements from the other forms, such as the blue blood streams coming out of his body, and his hair turning a bit purple, but at the same time, still having a hint of blue. Other than that, he looks similar to Final Form. It is unknown as to how he obtained this form, and it isn't shown much at all. *'Final Form Ultimate' makes Linx's blue glow even bigger, and has the same elements as Final Form+. It is unknown as to how he obtained this form exactly, though it is hinted that the Core was involved. Note: Technically, Linx's story ends after he defeats Abyssion, his foil. Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate are shown years after Linx defeated him, the aftermath/epilogue of the series, and it is unknown as to how he obtained them. | Likely 2-B, possibly 2-A with Reality Warping | 1-B (Obtained Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate) Multiverse Creation (via "Willpower". Is essentially an upgrade of his original Universe Creation/Pocket Reality Manipulation), High Level Reality Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Ice Manipulation (Can manipulate all types of ice), Blood Manipulation (Can manipulate all types of blood), Regeneration (High when using Blood Bolt Suction; Low-Godly when using Blood Healing) | Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Higher Dimensional Teleportation/Meta Teleportation Likely Multiverse level (Stated that the event of creating and destroying countless of timelines was trivial to him) | Hyperverse level (Stated by the Core that he is on a level of a lesser Deity. Keep in mind that even lesser Deities are able to traverse the nearly infinite-dimensional planes of the Aethur, which Linx is able to do. Held his own against the Core for a time) | Immeasurable (An instantly moving enemy to Linx in this form is like seeing a two-dimensional object making the illusion of running towards you. To him, they just stand still. Three-dimensional concepts such as speed do not matter to him in this form) | Immeasurable (Kept up with the Core when it became serious) ' & Final Form+ and can teleport between higher dimensions in Final Form Ultimate.' | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal | Hyperversal | Likely at least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ with Chosen Armor (The destruction of the "Fourth Layer of Defense" in its entirety would not be able to kill Linx, but this was just a statement) | Possibly at least Hyperverse level, higher with Chosen Armor (Was able to hold his own against the Core for quite some time) | Unknown (Has always been shown at peak condition, even with fatal and/or deadly injuries) | Likely Multiversal with Aura based attacks | Hyperversal with Aura based attacks | Same, with the addition of Blood Scythe | Same When in Final Form+ or Final Form Ultimate, Linx would have a side effect of "forgetting who he truly is". He slightly has this problem in Final Form, but to a lesser degree. This is more of a piece of trivia than a weakness though. '-Final Form+ Moves-' Linx now has access to all of his moves previously from all of his forms, except now they're all scaled to be much, much more powerful. '-Final Form Ultimate Moves-' Linx still has access to all of his moves previously, except this time, they're stronger than they were in Final Form+. *'God's Almighty Fist:' Linx's true strongest technique. A single punch from this after it connects, the "air pressure", which can spread all across the Aethur at full power, would instantly negate anything that's a threat around him, an example being reality warping or an ability that changes probability, and then do the exact same thing Final Thrush does. This technique ignores all durability, hax, reality warping, etc. Even the "air" coming out of the punch would have the exact same destructive capability and negation ability. | Final Form+ | Final Form Ultimate Linx usually doesn't wear all of his Chosen Armor, choosing to instead use only the leggings and just simply go without a top at all. This just halves how much extra Aura it gives him. Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate seems to put stress over Linx. Not because he can't handle their power, but because he struggles to fight his mental state while in these forms. Apparently it gives him a sort of "numbness" to certain emotions, and he doesn't feel like himself while in said forms, like he "forgot something important". In short, Linx acts more like an emotionless God than a mortal in these forms. Category:Blog posts Category:Xmark12's Pages